Daddy Argost
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: So zak meets a girl in school. They become friends. But guss who the dad is? Chapter 6 is up. Sorry for the wait.
1. school

"Mom i can't go to school"

"Come on zak it might be fun"

Zak and drew were fighting the whole way there wile doc just stayed out of it.

"Lissen Zak i did not not want you to go to school at first but then i thought you will become smarter and make new friends non-cryptids friends" Doc said "Just don't get a girlfriend" He wisperd in Zaks ear. "Dad that will never happen"

"Ok zak now heres your class list and we will pick you up at 3:30 bye sweetie"

zak was at his locker when he saw a girl walking down the hall and a bouch of people falling her. By the way she was running it looked like she was tring to get away from them. she had bown hair with blond strecks in it. in about a min. she was out of sight. When he got into class and after the teaher introduse him he was put in the seat next to the girl he saw befor in the hallway. She was reading a book called CRYPTIDS.

"Do you belive in cryptids" Zak asked her. She looked at him and then said " Well ya do you" she said back "alittle" zak said knowing that he can't tell anyone that his family are cryptzoologist. Then the class stared.

it was 3:00 so zak was outside waiting for his mom to pick him up. He heared her coming saying "Go away" when she walked by zak grabed her hand and hid her behide him so all the boys falling her went right by.

"Thack's for that" she said to him . " it was nothing. so why where they cassing you" Zak asked her. "Well do you know that show wired world" "ya i wach it alot" "Well all of them that were following me they were fans and i have ways of getting episodes and they have been following me asking me to get them some but every time i say no they still follow me" She told him. "I guss that makes you populure" "I guss it does" they said cracking up on the grould.

"Well my names Autumn" "I'm Zak" Suddenley the airship pulled up. "I got to go see ya tomorrow" "BYE" She said as she ran in the forest.

"So how was your first day of school Zak" His mom asked him. "Well nothing really happened but i think i made a real friend" He said.


	2. the 2 plans

It was the naxt day and Zak was sitting in his chair waiting for class to start. He looked behind him and autumn was sitting there reading her book."Heelo student's i am your replace ment teacher Mr.m and i will be here for about a week" After class Zak went to his locker and autumn was at hers. He walked over to her. "So why are't they chassing you anymore" He asked her "well i my dad had a talk with them" She said but she didn't seem to happy for some reson. The bell rang and when zak was walking to class autumn ran up to him. "Zak you know how there having the school dance in 2 days. well i was wondering if you wanted to go with me as friends" She said nervously. "Well...... sure" He said back smiling. "Ok well see ya later" she said as she ran down the hall.

"Did you have a good day of school" Drew asked her son. "it was pretty good. hey mom the school is having a cance in 2 days and i was wondering if i could go with someone" Zak asked his mom. Doc was in the room and he droped his coffe cup then ran over to zak. "What's her name? How old is she" doc yelled. Zak told them then went to play with fisk. "Doc come her" Drew said. when doc looked at the screen it said autumn age 11. mom joy dad argost parents got deverce when autumn was 1 so she never knew she had a dad till she was 10 and her mom died so she went to live with her dad argost. "How are we going to tell Zak" Drew said to her husbend. "I think we should let him go mabye we can find out what argost is planning" Doc said. "And not tell zak" Drew said. "And if she don't say nothing we could use her for getting info out of argost"

AT ARGOST'S HOUSE

"Hey dad" Autumn said as she walked to her dad. "Yes my dear" Argost said back. "I was wondering if i could go to the dance with somone" She said argost then ran over to her. "Who is he? How old is he? is one of thoses boys that all ways follows you i'll take care of him" Argost said angrey. Autumn told him everything then walked to where argost keeped the cryptids. "So she is going with the saturday boy. this may be the perfect time to find out what the saturdays are plannig and if he don't say nothing i'll use him to get them to tell me" He said then doing his evil giggleing.

**Yay i know it's going to be one crazy dance. please review**


	3. The Dance

ON THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE

Zak's parents gave him a tuxe with a hidden camra on it so they could moniter everything that's happening without zak knowing. They droped him off at the dance and then said goodbye and drove away. when they were out of site they turnrd the camra on and stared waching. Zak walkedd into the room and saw autumn standing there. She was wearing a blue dress with black leging and her hair was put up and she was wereing a butefull neckless wich autumn did not know that argost hade put a camra in her nackless.

"You look great" Zak told her. "Thanks you to" So they talked for awile and then a song came on and just as they were about to dance argost jumped in and the saturdays. "What are you doing here" The saturdays said and doyle was with them. "Well what are you doing here" Argost yelled. So they got into a big fight and argost tolk out some wepen but when he fired it he missed and it hit the building and the building fell to the grould. When the spoke cleared argost was gone and so was autumn. "You gays what are you doing" Zak yelled at them. "Zak we didn't want to tell you but she the chiled of argost" They tolded him.

It was morning now Zak was sitting on a rock at the top of a hill by the school waching his parent's build the school walked up to him then said "Well some crazy dance" Zak said nothing. "Ya i fighered you would not want to talked to me now that you know how my dad is" Then she stared to walk away but zak grabed her hand and said "We never got to dance" Then they stared dancing right there even though no music was playing.

**what do you think the end is pretty romantic well please review**


	4. fall

So acoble days past by and Zak and autumn would see each other every day in the hall but never would say anything. Every day was the same They would see each other in the hall way and in class where every time mr. m would just say that the teacher was sick again and so ya. "OK class read page 149 in your text book and zak i would like to have a world with you in the hall way" Mr.m said as him and zak walked in the hallway

"ya mr.m" Zak said as he mr.m reached in his pocket ha pulled out a wepon of some sort then tried to hit zak with it but Zak doged it. "Who are you " Zak said as he got out his claw. "Well let just say me and van rook are doing bisness together" He said bue then a thowing star came and hit the wall by him and when he looked over autumn was there. "Ha you missed" He said. "Wasen't aming at you" She said as she got out a box and pushed a button on it then the star exspoded and they were both knocked back and when zak got up autumn was right by him ready to fight but then Mr.m thow somthing at them and the grould broke they felw about 5 feet and were out coled.

"Man thats going to leave a mark" Autumn said as they got up. "Where are we" Zak said looking aroul. autumn was going down a tunnle when he looked back." What are you doing we need to stay here and wait to be rescued" Zak told her. "Ya by van rook and who knows what down here and there might be away out so stay here if you want to but i'm going" So Zak just followed her.

"We came as so as we could Mr. m what happened" Drew said as they ran to Mr.m. "Well Zak was not behaveing so i asked him to come with me to the hallway and when we got out here he stared attacking me and then a girl came otu and helped him but then the grould broke and they feel down there" He told them. "Why would Zak do that" Drew asked her husband. "It was probley that girl i knew she was no good she was rased by argost" Doc said madley wile they went to find the entence to the basment.


	5. The Set Up

"So this is your basement well then where are they" Doc said looking at Drew. "Here's a door let's check it out" Drew said pointing at the door. When they walked in the room they were not in it. "Well if they are not in this room then-" She was cut off when Mr.m said "Check that room" he said pouting to a room. "But there is two different doors how do you know which one" Drew said "Well I'm just guessing but if they are not in there then leave and check that room" Mr.m said nervously. When the Saturdays got in the room he took there weapons and close the door. "Hey open the door" doc shout out but there was no answer. "The parent's are token care of any more orders" M said into a walky talky. "No more just go get the boy" Van rook shouted back. "Ya but sir we have a problem Autumn's with him" he told van rook. "What well I'm sure argost will pat something to get his daughter back but I'm going to have to go to she is very dangerous to challenge alone she's lived with argost" He told m and then they stoped talking as M just waited for Van rook to get there.

"Do you have any idea were your going" Zak asked Autumn as they crawled down the hall way. "Not really but we have to find a way out of here fast" They fould a little place and decided to stop there for a wile and rest. It was quiet for awhile until Autumn said "This is why I'm here" "What do you mean" Zak asked her "Well there rumers that there is a really rare cryptid that lives under the school and dad sent me here to see if it was true" "So there is a crypitid down here" "possibly"

"Doc it's no use it won't open" Drew said as Doc cepted hitting the door. "It's like it's bolted in the wall" Doc yelled in anger. "The worst thing is it was all a trick and that girl was only acting like she liked Zak and now there going to get him" Drew said crying. "Don't worry Drew he will be safe and that girl will pay and van rook and argost and Mr.m" Doc said starting to cry a little to.


	6. The End

As Autumn and Zak crawled down the tunnels Autumn said "Look, I don't know if you believe me but I'm sorry. I am nothing like my dad" Zak said nothing and just followed her but then they heard a sound getting closer so they went faster till the found an opening when something came out from behind and attacked Zak!

**}{**

"Did you hear that Rook" M said as they walked down the tunnels. "Sounded like 2 kids and a cyriptid" Van Rook said now running to the sound.

**}{**

"And got it" doc said as he opened the door. "How did you do that" drew said. "Lock picking skills' He said running in the caves.

**}{**

Zak was on the ground knocked out. Autumn charge at the beast and smacked it in the ground as she tyred to get Zak up. The thing pushed her up on the wall and kicked till Zak got up and ran to him. The thing ran after Zak but Autumn saw he dropped the claw so she picked it up.

"Autumn, give it to me" Zak yelled but Autumn didn't move she just stared at it till she heard Zak scream. She tossed it to hi and he used his power on it but had no effect. It jumped off of Zak and attacked Autumn. Zak hit it with the claw and it ran back to the cave.

"Autumn! are you OK"

"My leg" She said as he looked at her leg covered in blood.

"Don't move it looks bad"

'Ya think" She said back sitting up.

"Well Well, what do we have here"

**}{**

"Come on Drew we have to hurry" Doc said as they ran down the cave.

**}{**

"Van Rook" Zak yelled getting up.

"Do you realy thing that you two can stop me, i mean she is on the floor with a broken leg" He said as Mr. M picked her up. "And you just are to weak but you could not stop me even if you where not hurt you couldn't beat me" He said evily. Then he was hit as he hit the wall he saw Doc and Drew coming. Mr. M drooped Autumn and ran to Van Rook then use a telaporting thing.

"Zak I'm so glad your OK" Drew said as Komodo growled at Autumn on the floor.

"No Komodo it's OK" Zak said. "She has a broken leg" Zak said but when they walked up to her they where pushed back by Argost.

"Don't you dare touch her" He said. He lookedrealy mad.

"Argost she is hurt we need to get her back to a Doctor" Zak said.

"Really" Argost said. Just then Autumn got up and walked to her dad.

"She seems fine to me" He said evilly.

"You little lier" Zak said face turning red as a pepper.

"No Zak listen"

"Lisen to what your lies"

"Zak no" But before she could finish they where gone and argost and her walked to there ship.

**}{**

I can't believe i trusted her" Zak said on the way to his house.

"I even fell for it for a min. but she is argost's kid, of course she is brat" Drew said as they got home.

**}{**

"See Autumn never trust a Saturday and never use your power in front of them. If they find out about it you may be exposed" Argost said as Autumn just looked out the window. Over powering with rage.

**OK, this story is over but if you want there to be a **sequel **Rveiew and tell me**

**Peace out!**


End file.
